rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Humiliation Moves
' Humiliation Moves', also known as H-Moves, is a term used to describe a wrestlers strongest move in the game. Like Killer Moves '''and '''Lethal Moves, Humiliation Moves consume 1 bar to use. However, the wrestler's opponent must have their humiliation gauge at full in order to for them to use their Humiliation Move. With that, it can be executed at any point of the match. List of Humiliation Moves Reiko Hinimoto - Lock Type Zero A hold that utilizes Reiko's submission abilities. First she brings her opponent to a sitting position. Reiko grabs her opponent's left arm, pulling it around behind their back. Then she steps over her opponent's head with her left leg, resting their head behind her knee. She then completes the hold by applying an arm wrench to her opponent's other arm, pressing on their arm while pushing against their body. * Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. * This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. * With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Rowdy Reiko - Cobra Lock A hold that utilizes Rowdy's submission abilities. With her opponent on their back, Rowdy hooks each of her opponent’s legs in one of her arms, and then turns the opponent face-down, stepping over them in the process. She then kneels down to get her opponent on their stomach, transitioning her grip from their legs to their ankles. Rowdy extends her arms out wide to pull on her opponent's legs out wide. * Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. * This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. * With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Noble Rose -''' 'Evil Rose -' '''Dixie Clements - Double Bridge Hold A hold that utilizes Dixie's submission abilities. First, Dixie hooks each of the opponent’s legs in one of her arms, She steps over her opponent's arms and falls on her back. On the ground, Dixie bridges over to force her opponent to bridge, thus compressing their back. * Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. * This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. * With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Sgt Clemets - Brahma Bull Rider A hold that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's submission abilities. Sgt. Clemets sits on her opponent's back, facing away from their head. Next, she grabs both of her opponent's arms and pulls them back, stretching their shoulder joints. * Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. * This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. * With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. 'Aisha -' 'Sista A -' 'Makoto Aihara -' 'Black Belt Demon -' 'Aigle -' 'Great Kahn -' 'Candy Cane -' 'Becky - ' 'Miss Spencer - '. 'Benikage - ' 'Yasha -' 'Anesthesia -' 'Dr. Cutter -' 'Lady X Substance -' 'Lady X Subsistence -' 'Non-Non -' 'Sebastian -'